gojira57fandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MC Goji the Wolf/Plans for future works.......
This is a blog that will show some future plans of mine that I have in mind right now. For Monster Hunter Fanon Monster Hunter Hurricurse Series The next chapter is still being worked on as of now. So don't worry! I have not forgotten. Monster Hunter Aetheria Frontier With the announcement of MH World, I decided to do a "Total Overhaul" of the Fan game's mechanics to be similar to MH world and MHGen, but with features of it's own as well. As a result, the Monster Roster of MHAF is being changed as well, in terms of Canon Monsters. But lets not forget new Fanon monsters, cause I have a new Elder Dragon currently in the works: Donah Yokurohn! Info on Donah Yokurahn that I will reveal......... *It is a Giant, Reptillian Worm like Elder Dragon that is known for its gluttonous appetite, and seemingly never ending hunger for organic and inorganic material. *Often called "The Devourer of Wyverns", it's appetite alone could devastate entire ecosystems and settlements! Hence, The Aetherian Hunter's Guild has sent many skilled G-Rank hunters to slay the creature. *In terms of adaptations, it is literally a Digestive System in gigantic monster form. It's large, circular mouth is filled with innumerable amounts of teeth, and it's stomach is filled with highly efficient digestive enzymes that processes organic and inorganic materials, and it will vomit up whatever bits of it's food it cannot digest. *It does not stop eating until it's stomach is entirely full. Afterwards, it will go into a coma like state of sleep after burrowing underground, to digest it's meal for "Thousands of years or more" (if the legends are to be believed, which would suggest a long lifespan for just one of these creatures). Unfortunately, it's appetite causes severe damage to the surrounding ecosystems in the process. *It's hide is thick, yet rubbery, making it immune to Thunder based attacks. *It's eyesight is poor, due to it's eyes' small size, so it uses it's six forked tongue to taste the air for potential food sources. *It's large forelimbs have spade like claws that allow it to dig at incredible speeds. *It's hind limbs are vestigial, and resemble the vestigial claws of an Anaconda. *It has, on it's back, what looks like vestigial remnants of wings. *Do to it's incredible size (Rivaling Raviente and Dalamadur), and equally large appetite, it is unlikely that there is a thriving population of this species. For Godzilla Fanfiction Universe It will be worked on. In fact, I have made a few Ideas for it in terms of timeline and monster appearances. I was thinking like "Godzilla Neo" Style, similar to Matt Frank (AKA, Kaiju Samurai on Deviant Art), in terms of story telling, but with my own twists on the monsters and roster. Here is what to expect: *Toho Monsters and Monsters within the Godzilla Franchise *Characters by Toho and those within the Godzilla Franchise *Possibly, there will be new monsters. But this is not confirmed yet. *A single timeline that puts almost all, if not every one, of the films in consideration, but in a way that makes this universe its own. *A Page for every Monster that will appear in the universe. *No Fanfiction Pages will be made for this universe, but the story will be told via timeline and monster and character backstory. For Sonic Fan Fictions A whole series of fanfictions for the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise will be made, starting with "Sonic Lightspeed". It will also make the first debut of my Original Character, Flash the Wolf. For Pokemon Fan Fictions Pokemon Eclipse Still working on it. Don't worry, I have not forgotten. I just had so much on my plate, so to speak. Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Fan Fiction This will be a seperate project from Pokemon Eclipse, but is in the planning process...... For Kingdom Hearts Fan Fictions This will have to wait until further notice. It's not a dead project, its just on hold. Category:Blog posts